


Remedial BDSM for Assholes

by kenjideath



Series: A Father Provides [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was exactly one problem with Kevin's very convenient and mutually beneficial arrangement with Seth, and it rhymed with Gunter Gearst Gelmsley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedial BDSM for Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Dusty Rhodes, whose real name is Virgil, named his dog Ty Black after Seth irl. 
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/415821d60f17069df277be1764ca7a2b/tumblr_npws8aSQff1tbp5tto2_r1_1280.jpg
> 
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/df9432a0b636db1f5fc0033f2101eee7/tumblr_npws8aSQff1tbp5tto1_1280.jpg
> 
> Unrelatedly, one of Cody's dogs is named Colby Jack. No word yet on if Dustin is getting a dog and calling it Roll Sethins.
> 
> I joke because I'm sad.

Kevin hadn’t had a steady sub in a long time and he didn’t have any real desire to change that, but there was one factor he hadn’t anticipated: he still saw Seth all the time. To make matters worse, one good session hadn’t been enough to magically transform Seth into a competent human being.

They started playing around, just whenever it was convenient. Kevin would load up two plates at catering and carry them to the Authority’s private break room so he could cut the chicken into tiny pieces and feed Seth off his fork. He started carrying Seth’s stuffed Yorkie (which Seth had named Virgil) around with him, for the not-infrequent occasion that Seth was inches from a meltdown. Seth even worked up the nerve to ask Kevin to help him go potty, eventually. Kevin helped Seth aim, one hand curled over Seth’s on his dick and the other rubbing Seth’s back, then afterward he got to spend a good twenty minutes cuddling Seth while he sniffled and cried in Kevin’s arms.

Once, Seth showed up at Kevin’s hotel room in the middle of the night, holding himself like he was freezing, with the flushed red nose that heralded the appearance of tears. It was one of the more obvious cases of subdrop Kevin had ever seen, but he couldn’t get Seth to say a word against Hunter. Talking about it just made Seth tremble harder, so Kevin dropped it in favor of tracing gentle patterns on Seth’s face until he fell asleep.

Hunter was the only problem in the whole arrangement, honestly.

Things came to a head on an otherwise fairly normal day. They were backstage at some arena in some state, Kevin scrolling through twitter while Seth sprawled out with his head on Kevin’s lap. Kevin had put him down for a nap because he was cranky and acting out, so Seth had Virgil snuggled to his chest and his thumb popped in his mouth, while Kevin rubbed his tummy to keep him calm. It was pretty much routine, at this point, and then Hunter walked in.

Kevin refused to lock up or flinch away. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. Hunter didn’t have any kind of claim on Seth and it wasn’t like they had an anti-fraternization policy. This wasn’t even much more childish than Seth usually acted.

Seth had no such principles. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the door. When he saw Hunter standing frozen in the doorway, he cringed away from Kevin so fast that he almost fell right off the couch. Virgil tumbled straight to the floor.

“Triple H,” Seth said, “I –” Seth seemed to suddenly become conscious of the spit ringing his mouth. He brought a hand up to wipe it away, which only drew Hunter’s attention to it and, by extensive, his wet thumb. “I need to go warm up,” Seth said. He rushed past Hunter, head down and hunched in on himself.

Hunter watched him go. Kevin still couldn’t quite read his expression, but that may have had more to do with the fact that he was still pretending to be really, really interested in his phone.

“You and Seth have gotten pretty close,” Hunter said, in his dadliest voice.

“He has his moments,” Kevin said. “Mostly when he’s not talking.” Kevin told himself that this was true; Seth was at his most tolerable when he wasn’t so nervous he had to drown everyone in empty babble. He was just making sure that Hunter didn’t mistake their tentative alliance for something more.

“You should create some distance,” Hunter said. “Remember, he’s still your competition. You’ll be gunning for his title soon enough.” His voice was completely calm, mild. Kevin’s blood was boiling.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “When you’re done with him, I’ll be more than ready to take care of him for you.”

Hunter didn’t seem totally convinced, but he let the subject drop, switching the subject to the card for the show that night before leaving to deal with some kind of catering issue. Once he was gone, Kevin slowly unclenched his hand from his phone. He pressed a thumb into his palm; getting a cramp right now would be just what he needed.

\---

Seth pointedly ate in catering with the rest of the roster the next day, as part of a larger campaign of not ever being alone with Kevin at all. Kevin eventually managed to corner him the bathroom, but it was past mattering.

“Need some help?” he asked, making Seth jerk in surprise and splash the floor next to the urinal.

“I – I’m good,” Seth said, voice high.

Kevin came closer and laid a hand on the small of Seth’s back. “You sure?” he asked. “You missed a little. You know it’s okay to ask for help.”

Seth sucked in harsh breath. A look of pure longing flashed across his face, but then his stream tapered off and Seth rearranged his expression into one of grim certainty. He pushed Kevin’s arm off of him. “Shove off, Owens,” he snapped, shaking himself off. “I’m the _man_. I don’t need you screwing with me, trying to get in my head.”

Kevin let himself be pushed away. “Fine,” he said. If Seth wanted to be a bitch for Hunter, let him. “I’ll make sure to leave Virgil in the next dumpster I find.” Kevin ignored Seth’s stricken look and stalked out of the bathroom.

\---

One of the worst parts of wrestling was the travel. Hours alone in a car by yourself, nothing to stop your mind from running in circles. At least when he used to travel with Sami, fantasizing about sewing his mouth shut had kept him pretty occupied.

What did Kevin care if Seth would rather get treated like dirt by a Dom that didn’t take care of him properly? Kevin didn’t need a sub so stupid. He had a family to take of, he didn’t have so much energy that he could cater to any useless idiot who barely knew how to feed himself.

Seth was a crappy sub, anyway. He was such a brat, always struggling against doing what was best for him. Kevin had been doing him a favor, and how did Seth pay him back? By spitting in his face. Talk about ungrateful. Kevin hoped Seth cried when he kicked the shit out him and took his title.

Whatever. Kevin didn’t care. He wasn’t going to think about it anymore.

\---

Barely a month later, Kevin was jerked out of sleep by his cellphone going off. He groaned and rolled over, reaching blindly for the nightstand. A bleary stare at his phone revealed that he’d only been asleep for an hour. This better be one hell of an emergency, he thought, and answered the call.

“What,” he rasped.

“You need to come to my room right now,” Hunter’s voice crackled out of the speakers.

Kevin stared at his phone, trying to make sense of that. “What,” he repeated.

“Room 1429, right now,” Hunter barked, and hung up.

Kevin seriously considered going back to sleep. Hunter hadn’t done anything for him lately, had basically hung him out to dry since he came up to the main roster. Kevin definitely wasn’t feeling charitable enough to come bail him out in the dead of night. Anyway, at this hour chances were good that it was something embarrassing, like Hunter had fucked something up with Seth that he didn’t know how to fix. It would serve both of them right. They should have acknowledged Kevin’s expertise from the start.

Kevin dropped his phone and closed his eyes. He had a match tomorrow. He needed his rest.

Five minutes later, Kevin threw the blankets off and shoved himself up. “Fuck,” he said, and grabbed Virgil on his way out the door.

\---

Hunter looked kind of wild-eyed when he opened the door. He was dressed down to his shirtsleeves, cufflinks undone and shirt completely unbuttoned. Kevin could hear Seth crying deeper in the room, not the emotional catharsis of being pushed to your limits but genuine, despairing sobs. Kevin shoved past Hunter without waiting for an explanation.

Seth was curled up on the bed, practically in the fetal position. He was naked and his shoulders were shaking. There were restraints at the head and foot of the bed, plain metal handcuffs with no padding at all. Seth wasn’t in them anymore, so at least Hunter wasn’t completely brain dead, but Kevin could already see ugly bruises forming on Seth’s ankles and wrists.

Kevin eased himself onto the bed, close to Seth but not touching him yet. He set Virgil down in front of Seth’s face, so it would be the first thing Seth saw when he opened his eyes. “Hey, buddy,” he said, keeping his voice soft.

Seth curled up tighter. “I –” he gasped out, “I – I –” Seth curled his arms around his head. He couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted help or just to disappear.

Kevin rested a hand on Seth’s back, keeping the pressure as light as he could. “Shhhh,” Kevin said. When Seth pressed back against his hand, Kevin started rubbing slow circles on Seth’s back, letting him feel the weight a little more. “You’re okay, kiddo,” Kevin murmured. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. C’mon, cuddle with Virgil.”

Kevin held Virgil out enticingly. Seth peeked out from between his arms. Kevin brought the toy closer to him in a gentle bouncing motion, like it was a real dog bounding its way toward its owner. When he got close enough, he used it to bop Seth gently on the nose.

Seth reached for Virgil with clumsy hands, and Kevin made sure that Virgil got tucked up right by his chest. Seth held onto it tight like a title belt. He hid his face away in the comfort object, and he was still crying, but his sobs had subsided into gasping breaths. Kevin moved his hand up to pet Seth’s hair instead of his back.

Seth cried for what felt like a long time. Kevin just tried to provide as much steady comfort as he could, while ignoring Hunter hovering awkwardly next to the bed. At one point, Kevin mouthed “tissues” at him with great exaggeration and Hunter brought them the box from the bathroom, but otherwise Kevin just ignored him. Seth didn’t need the added drama of seeing his Dom eviscerated before his very eyes.

Kevin reached past Virgil to hold a tissue in front of Seth’s nose. “Blow, buddy,” he said. “You’ll feel better.” Seth obeyed, with a loud honk befitting his giant nose. Any other day, Kevin would have made a crack about it, but right now it would just draw attention back to Hunter. Kevin tossed the tissue on the floor, not bothering to watch it land.

Eventually, it seemed like Seth cried himself out. Kevin took advantage of how pliable a good crying fit always left Seth and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position. Sitting hunched over like this was killing his back.

Kevin managed to get them both under the covers, Seth’s body mostly straight with his face hiding in Kevin’s throat and Virgil pressed safe between them. He curled a hand around the back of Seth’s neck and kept the pressure firm and stable. Kevin needed to know what had happened and he emphatically did _not_ need to set Seth off again.

“Buddy,” Kevin said, “You feeling a little better?” Seth’s head moved against him in what might have been a weak nod. “Can you tell me what Hunter did that hurt you?” Kevin asked.

Seth hiccupped and for a second Kevin was worried he was going to start crying again. “I – I was alone,” Seth forced out. “And I could – couldn’t –” Seth swallowed. Kevin squeezed the back of his neck, trying to keep Seth grounded in the here and now.

“I wasn’t good enough,” Seth whispered, “And, and now he won’t want me anymore, and, and, and – ” Seth’s voice shook as a fresh wave of tears rose up. Kevin pressed a dry kiss to the top of his head. He was going to _fucking kill_ Hunter.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kevin murmured. “You did your best. That’s all anyone can do, right?”

Seth sobbed, officially gearing up for another crying jag. “He’s going to get _rid_ of me,” he wailed.

Kevin could feel himself losing Seth and he had a pretty good idea of why he wasn’t getting through to him. “Hunter,” he said, ignoring the way Seth flinched at the reminder that Hunter was still there, “Tell him that’s not true.”

Hunter cleared his throat. Seth started to curl up again, trying to hide against Kevin. Kevin was used to Hunter always exuding confidence. It was strange, and more than a little gratifying, to see him holding himself so awkwardly, visibly at a loss for words.

“No one’s getting rid of you, Seth,” Hunter said. “Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.”

Kevin sighed. Did he have to do _everything_ around here? “Was Seth a good boy tonight?” he asked.

Hunter looked confused. Kevin tried to nod emphatically at him without disturbing Seth.

“Yes,” Hunter said slowly. “He was a very. Good boy.” Kevin heard Seth inhale shakily. Hunter must have heard it to, because he continued with more confidence. “I’m always proud of him.”

Okay, so maybe Hunter wasn’t a _total_ lost cause. Seth squirmed a little bit. He didn’t reveal his face, but he pulled one hand away from Virgil to reach behind himself. Hunter stared at the offered hand with a look of horror that Kevin would have found funny if he wasn’t cleaning up Hunter’s mess in the middle of the goddamn night. He jerked his head, trying to tell Hunter to just get in the fucking bed already.

Finally, Hunter climbed onto the bed, moving slowly and carefully, like he expected to be attacked at any moment. He was still only about halfway on when Kevin’s patience ran out. He leaned over Seth and grabbed Hunter’s wrist, pulling him forward with a clean jerk. Hunter toppled forward into Seth’s back. Kevin ignored Hunter’s sudden tension and just wrapped Hunter’s arm over Seth, laying Hunter’s palm against Seth’s arm.

For a long moment, Kevin was worried that Hunter was going to fuck it up and set Seth off again, but then Hunter started to gently rub Seth’s arm. Seth relaxed back into Hunter’s embrace, letting himself be held by both men. Kevin and Hunter shared long moments of awkward eye contact as Seth faded away between them. When his breathing finally slowed into sleep, Hunter opened his mouth, but Kevin wasn’t interested in anything he had to say.

“Tomorrow,” Kevin said, keeping his voice short and clipped. Hunter nodded and didn’t try to talk to him again. They both lay there in silence for a long time, sandwiched around Seth and trying to fall asleep.

\---

Seth was already gone when Kevin woke up. Hunter was still asleep, lying one body’s length away from Kevin on the bed. Kevin eased himself up. Thankfully, Hunter didn’t stir. Kevin majorly did not want to talk to him right now.

On a hunch, Kevin rapped his knuckles against the closed bathroom door. “Rollins?” he called. After a long moment, Kevin heard the click of a lock being undone.

Kevin opened the door slowly so that Seth had time to prepare himself. Seth was sitting against the far wall, hiding in a black sweatshirt with his knees pulled up to his chest. There was a Glamour Kills baseball cap pulled down over his face, hiding his eyes. Kevin closed the door behind himself, trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

“I’m going to get fired,” Seth mumbled into his knees.

“Are you a fucking moron?” Kevin said without thinking. Seth flinched away from him, which wasn’t really the response he was going for. He heaved out a sigh and moved to sit next to Seth.

Seth tried to squirm away from him, but as soon as Kevin threw an arm over his shoulder, Seth gave in and curled against his side. Kevin pressed a thumb into the back of Seth’s neck. “You’re not going to get fired,” he said, because apparently Seth had lost the ability to think logically at some point. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but you’re the champion.”

Seth’s mouth twisted. “I won’t be forever,” he said. “Especially once the Authority decides that they’re done with me.”

Geez, Kevin had already known that Seth was dumb, but he’d had no idea that the kid was a fucking moron. “Rollins,” he said, speaking slowly so that Seth would definitely understand him. “You are _money_. Hunter’s not going to throw you out because it would kill him to see you raking it in at Ring of Honor.”

Seth turned pink and tried to hide it by nuzzling into Kevin’s shoulder. “You don’t know that,” he mumbled into the loose cotton of Kevin’s shirt.

Kevin shook Seth gently by the back of his neck. “Stop fishing for complements,” Kevin said. “You’re the top champion of the greatest wrestling promotion in the world. If that isn’t enough to prove that you’re good enough, nothing will be.”

Seth didn’t respond, but Kevin could him bite down, lightly, on the back of his shirt. Kevin sighed. “You’re thinking about it the wrong way,” he said. “It’s a process, not an event. _Something_ will be enough, one day, when you’re ready for it.”

Some of Seth’s spit had seeped through the thin fabric, a splotch of wet heat on his arm. “You’re not going to feel this way forever,” Kevin said.

After a moment, Seth reached out and held Kevin’s hand, his grip shy and selfish at the same time. Kevin let it sit for a minute, holding those points of contact and letting Seth draw what he needed before they had to get up and actually deal with this mess.

“You know that we’re going to have to talk to Hunter about all this, right?” Kevin asked.

Seth whimpered. His clammy fingers tightened around Kevin’s hand.

Kevin sighed and patted his head. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too, buddy.”


End file.
